


life's glory

by lichtenbergs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Aromatic todoroki shoto, Asexual Sero Hanta, Asexual Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Character Death, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki-centric, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kirishima Eijirou Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinsou Hitoshi-centric, Trauma, midnight talks, not beta read we die like men, your honour they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenbergs/pseuds/lichtenbergs
Summary: when shinso joined his new school , hope flooded through him. away from the teasing, the bullying and to new beginnings. except, that wasn't how it went. it was no high school experience that anyone could've prepared for, and the fourteen other students besides him could defend that statement.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. first day jitters

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thank you for clicking in this story, updates may be scattered, I'm kind of busy but this is a good outlet.
> 
> in regards to trigger and spoiler warnings , please note that there will be no danganronpa spoilers in here. though, trigger warnings will always be out at the beginning of each chapter .

it wasn’t that hitoshi thought that he was less than people; in fact, he knew where he stood in the world and although where he stood kinda sucked, he made a point to embrace it . his place in society would never change and he knew that. he always knew the hard truth which had been drilled into his head since he was a child, some people just weren’t lucky and his current situation proved that. the day started out amazing, anxiety bubbling in his stomach as he approached the gates to his new school, heart pounding; the blood rushing to his head . he was lucky, he was moving up in the world because this was yuuei. a school built on superiority, the elites, the bests of the bests, the ultimates.

hypnotist was his, a talent that was passed down generations of his family and leaving only him to master it. he could catch you under his control before you could even say your name . of course, being an ultimate with something so. . . villain-like left room for fear. the benefits that this school gave him were immense; his entire future was already secured, he could experience the best education possible in all of japan.it seemed too easy, how a life full of hardships lead him to this point. almost like something out of a book or those manga’s that he read when the thoughts plaguing his mind kept him up.

the building looked extravagant, it was huge with glass windows lining each wall in a way that pleased his sense of perfection. it was open, airy, calming. in hitoshi’s words? it was perfect. he could only begin to imagine the library or the willow tree in the garden ( which he had seen in a picture prior to his acceptance letter) which looked all too perfect for having a nap against.

He took a few steps forward, recalling as many ultimates as he could. poets, storm chaser, representative, musician, gym freak and a few others which he had already forgotten. after all, shinso was here to excel as a student, not as a friend.

_friend_.

the word was foreign to him. people came and went, he never understood the point of hanging onto people who would eventually leave . he drew himself out of his head , stepping forward past the gates and to the door of the school, wide open with a big welcome sign at the door. if hitoshi wasn't in such a good mood then he would almost be repulsed by the warm welcome.

his feet moved into the school, though everything seemed to slow down.

his head was pounding as he gripped at the railing besides his hip. " what the fuck ? " he choked out, fingers clenching around the cool metal, in hopes that it would ground him , bring back his senses but he felt drunk. he felt as if he was coming back from a club , except that change was gradual, you knew what you were getting into, while he struggled to stay upright.

he couldn't breathe, _why couldn't he breathe ?_

well, he discovered nothing to answer his questions when he was greeted to his face being poked and prodded by one of the weirdest kids he had ever seen. well no, but hitoshi struggled to grasp why there was a blond boy jabbing at his cheek. he met him with a glare, yet the boy didn't back off. hitoshi was begging someone to put him out of his misery.

" dude ! you're finally awake ! had me worried for a second there ! whoa wait , did you sleep last night?-- it totally looks like you haven't." the boy rambled and shinso debated slamming his head in the desk, just to knock himself out again because why did this kid have so much energy ? It's only 8am-wait 8am?

" oh yeah, weird right . I got here at like 7 and my brain went all fuzzy - which happens a lot - but the next thing I know I'm on the ground which kinda sucks. I woke up like , uhhh ." he reached to check his phone only to let out a gasp. " where is it ? my mom is gonna kill me! oh my god. do you have yours? please tell me you do." damn, he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

hitoshi couldn't be bothered with it . he only shook his head. the boy paced for a second before falling still and gripping at his hair. " anyways, I got sidetracked , I got here at 7, and then woke up like… ten minutes ago, judging by the clock on the wall. I passed out ." shinso only nodded, rubbing at his eyes as he looked around. he stood up, trying to regain his balance before walking to the window.

" why is it all blocked up?" he spoke after a second. " whoa you have a super deep voice! my voice only dropped like-" he paused for a second. " five months ago ."

" I can imagine , you sound like a pig on helium" sure, his comment was uncalled for but what could he say? this blond kid made him want to rip his hair out. plus, his constant rambling was distracting him from the task at hand . finding out why they were locked up.

the blond boy gasped . he took in his features as he glared at him. the bright yellow hair that could only be described as obnoxious, honeysuckle eyes that were wide with curiosity and something else that he couldn't quite determine. he was lanky, a few inches shorter than him; his personality made up for the height that he was missing.

" you know, it's kinda rude to insult new friends." shinso froze, turning to look at him with an exasperated sigh passing through his lips. " we-" he gestured between them. "-are not _friends_. "

an arm went around his shoulders in response and, for a second, he had the overwhelming urge to punch him. well, the urge never went away, in fact, it grew over time but shinso wouldn't admit that . no, hitoshi had to remind himself that this kid? had done nothing wrong.

" well, I like you ." he was shot back at with a bright smile and he huffed. " I can tell, now is that door unlocked? you ignored my first question." He asked, tugging on the metal borders covering the windows. "sorry about that but yeah, I forgot to tell you."

that urge to punch him ? it went flying up.

he looked down at his sliced up hands from yanking the sharp metal and then back up at him with a dead glare.

he shoved past him, opening the door to reveal a purple corridor , strung with a few flickering lights far ahead . though, he didn't really care considering the arrows on the walls were all pointed to a bright red door . the blond boy ran ahead , hitoshi stared at his attire.

it looked like he was cold, given that he was wearing skinny jeans with a lightning bolt etched down the side of his thigh, a white turtleneck and a coat ontop. oh , and a helmet tucked under his arm, which with no surprise, was yellow .

the doors opened, and they both stepped into be greeted with a handful of students. relief flooded out of him when he saw everyone but also , why were they alone ? wasn't he meant to be in class, having orientation right now? he racked his memory for names , though this kid seemed to remember them.

" you're katsuki bakugo ! ultimate detonator , right ? and - oh my god. ochako ! the ultimate pilot." he was flicking between everyone, racing around before looking at shinso and tilting his head. " huh ? you weren't on the list." he only seemed discouraged for a moment until his face broke out into a smile. " well, it's nice to meet you . no reason to outcast you when you're already here."

he could've sworn he heard that other blond one mumble something about him being annoying . " can I get your name ? I know you don't wanna make friends but I can at least _try_ and be nice to you ." try ? he was more than willing to give him his name if it meant that it was one less person to make fun of him. but at what cost did it come with?


	2. bathroom shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rough-housing , bathroom talks and panic .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter !  
> vomiting , panic and blood ! 
> 
> also I added in a little bit of seromina as a treat .

hitoshi watched denki bounce around , watched him go from person to person. it was almost humorous to see how quick he moved. 

" I'm kaminari ! the ultimate storm chaser ! you can call me denki though. cute guys get that privilege . " hitoshi fought the blush that was beginning to pigment his cheeks . stupid blond kid being annoying . " shinso . you don't get to call me by my first name ." his eyes narrowed but the boy remained smiling .

how long would it take to knock this kid down a notch ?

" boundaries, I like it !" the annoying blond boy, denki , shouted . this attracted the glare of another annoying blond. 

_do not talk to me do not talk to me do not talk to m-_

" oi sparky , who the fuck is this ? "

_fuck_

" oh this is shinso ! and stop calling me sparky ! "

" I will call you whatever I want to !! "

" shut up , bakugo ." 

" DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP"

the conversation faded for hitoshi . why did anyone care at this point ? he could hear the two boys squabbling in the background. he noticed a red haired boy look over, eyes wide though perfectly proportional to the huge smile on his face . he seemed friendly .

" sorry about bakugo . he's always starting problems -" the redhead's hand moved to the back of his neck, eyes crinkling as he laughed. " I'm eijiro kirishima ! the ultimate gym freak ! " he paused his fists together, titling his head.

" SHITTY HAIR ! " 

his head snapped over to bakugo. naturally, hitoshi looked over too . denki was tossed over his shoulder , bakugo jumping up and down multiple times to the point where hitoshi covered his face in hopes that he wouldn't be thrown up on. 

" bakugo, that isn't nice ! put kami down ! " hitoshi reached into his pocket as eijiro yelled in protest . he grasped his watch . if he could just hypnotise bakugo then all would be good . well, if he could get close enough.

a black haired boy rushed over , grabbed denki, who shouldn't have been laughing, by the shoulders and yanked him from his grip. kirishima tended to bakugo, forcing him to let go .

for a split second, hitoshi felt sorry for denki . he was trying his best . although the sympathy faded when he felt something drop on his shoes and trousers. he didn't even need to look at them to know what it was. he could tell from a hunched over kaminari , supported by sero, that he was chucking his guts up .

now hitoshi could understand that . people got sick, he remembered throwing up after being hit too many times in middle school, but denki was pushing his luck.

" that was a cool -" he was cut off by his own gag . " rollercoaster . " 

sero patted his back. he then proceeded to look at hitoshi . " would you mind taking him to be cleaned up ? there's a bathroom just down there. they seem to have built one into the gym since the doors are locked. " 

he couldn't get out of this one, could he ?

" yeah sure, whatever . come on , sparks. " hitoshi absentmindedly patted his thigh, as if denki was a cat . he briefly wondered how his cats were doing . he hoped his dads were taking good care of her . yeah, hopefully they would be .

denki trailed after his new friend, rubbing his eyes. he had long forgotten his helmet ( which had been tucked under his arm prior ) so his arms fell lazily at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up to wipe his lips.

when he was taken to the bathroom, the first thing he did was sit down on the counter tops, looking at shinso as he went to get some toilet paper.

denki wondered for a second if this was normal . he had never been to high school before, was it meant to be this _desolate_ ? 

he was quick to be pulled from his thoughts as a rough hand tilted his chin up, taking little care as his face was wiped down with wet toilet paper .

hitoshi knew it wasn't enough, but overhearing a smaller woman mention something about dorms relaxed him. once this weird orientation was over, he could leave kaminari to clean himself up properly.

he had to remind himself that they were friends though. this weird dude didn't have any ulterior motives, he just wanted to hang with someone . I'm not sure about you, but shinso would definitely accept friends then go through that loneliness from middle school once more.

" you're a mess . " he commented nonchalantly , to which denki laughed, hopping down from the counter top to wash his hands .

" a _hot_ mess ? " he asked, looking at shinso through the mirror in front of him. he didn't miss that slight smile . he also didn't miss the roll of the amethyst eyes . he wasn't too disheartened though.

" no . " 

denki could imagine the little love heart which would be at the end if they were texting . which , unfortunately, they weren't , seeing as though denki had lost his phone. how was he supposed to call him mom and tell her that he left his laptop on ? 

" you flatter me, you really do ." he shot back , laughing as shinso cleaned the vomit from his trousers and shoes. " you seem pretty cute too. I bet you have the chicks all over you, right ? I bet I'm right . you have the ' I will steal your girlfriend and kiss your dad for the fun of it ' look ." 

hitoshi couldn't help but stare at him, fighting down a smile. " whatever floats your boat, kaminari ." he gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement, face stoic . if it weren't for his trust issues, he would be giddy. he finally had a friend . or did he ? well that was just his personal issues, his unresolved trauma speaking . 

they continued to speak for a while, denki bouncing off hitoshi's blank energy, talking about how his ultimate talent made him unique. hitoshi discovered that denki, the ultimate storm chaser , had been struck by lightning three times in his life. he also found out that denki had been involved in almost every natural disaster but remained somewhat immune to it all. it was fascinating . scary , but fascinating.

denki was fine that hitoshi didn't open up , he was fine with just his name. what he wasn't fine with though was when the bathroom door kicked open. mina , a girl with the brightest pink hair and bright sequins lacing her dark skin as if she was at a parade, stood there . she was panting, eyes wide with something that hitoshi would remember forever . 

" t-talking rat hamster thingy. " mina got out , the dancers' palms sweaty as she leaned against the door. sero was at her side, arm strung loosely around her shoulders. denki wasted no time rushing over , peeking his head out of the door , using mina's shoulder for balance as he looked over her.

hitoshi walked out , leaving the bathroom, both mina and sero walking behind him and denki . he briefly wondered if they were dating . the way sero held her , telling her she would be okay . though he guessed anyone would do that .

* * *

by the time they had arrived , hitoshi felt the air leave his body , palms shaking as he inhaled . there was indeed a ' rat hamster thingy' there. one which was black and white , a smile etched across it's face with oddly calm eyes and a palm full of … blood ?

hitoshi inhaled deeply , very nearly throwing up at the sight. bakugo was on the ground, kirishima at his side and tending to his wound . a split lip and very bloody nose. he glanced to denki out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the way his palms shook as he brought them to his face. he felt him cling to his arm once the shock wore off. he felt his own breathing stop when the bear began speaking .

" I am your principal and I would like to welcome you to yuuei high. I'm nezu , and I need to discuss a set of rules with you . "

the doors slammed themselves shut, hitoshi could hear the click of the lock.

" welcome to the _killing_ game ! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter summary ; bakugo decides that denki is being too annoying , shakes him up and down a few times. denki get sick and shinso cleans him up in the bathroom . introduction to nezu .

**Author's Note:**

> you've read this far. please go and get yourself some water and a snack. you deserve it !


End file.
